A Divergent Galaxy
by Legionary Prime
Summary: Its long been said that the Star Wars Galaxy is far, far away. But, what if it was more closer than we thought? What if we are literally next door to the Republic and not know it? The Turians weren't the only ones Humanity made first contact with that infamous day. Rated M for Language, Violence and blood.
1. When Worlds Collide

**A/N: I had this idea stuck in my for a while so I decided to finally write it out. **

**Special thanks to my friends ,Veyron722skyhook, Mandalore The Freedom anda personal thanks to my beta, Zgogery, for helping me out with this story. It will span all three Mass Effect games and some Star Wars events as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Mass Effect or Star Wars. EA and Disney do.**

**Please, read and review **

**UPDATE: Had to fix a few small errors, one noticeably to the timeline**

Space. An endless void.

Full of wonders, perhaps?

Or that of death?

Some may call it 'The Final Frontier'. The ultimate goal.

In the 22nd century, after a brutal war, Humanity discovered it was not alone in the universe.

Humanity found a cache of alien relics on Mars.

Then, they discovered the Mass Relays.

Strange relics built by an ancient alien race called The Protheans. According to the data archive found on Mars, the Protheans built the Relays and a space station called The Citadel, but disappeared due to unknown reasons.

Humanity called it the greatest discovery in the history of mankind.

The rest of the galaxy called it, Mass Effect.

Alliance Cruiser SSV Sojourn

Captain Jack Matthews was what would you call a military man. Many generations of his family were military officials, dating as far back as the American Civil War. Matthews had short, blonde hair and blue eyes and an aging face. He wore a simple alliance uniform of a Captain.

The Sojourn was a cruiser that was around 700 meters long. Matthews was recently promoted to its Captain just a month ago, after the discovery of the Mass Relays.

The Sojourn made a recent discovery in the Shanxi System. Another Mass Relay, one dubbed 314, was discovered. Based on the discovery, it is part of a larger network. It was a dormant relay so they have scientists trying open.

All Matthews couldn't stop but think that he had a bad feeling about this

"Captain," A voice said from behind him.

Matthews turned and saw his first officer, Steven Hackett.

"What is it Hackett?" he asked.

"The probe that entered the Relay reported a system with habitable worlds, sir," Hackett revealed.

"Good, tell the pilot to move the ship into the Relay. God speed gentlemen."

Other side of Relay 314

The Sojourn exited the Relay without trouble and remained intact.

"Report," The Captain ordered.

"All systems are green Captain. No damage. We have successfully entered the Relay."

"Good, send probes to examine the nearby planets," the Captain requested.

"Sir, we are picking up several unknown signatures."

"Show me," he ordered.

A view screen appeared showing several unknown ships that weren't of any make he knew that the military or private industries were manufacturing. He then realized that they were approaching the Sojourn.

"My god, first contact."

Republic Dreadnaught King's Gambit

Captain Jaleer Arckeson was a tall man with dark hair and eyes. His most noticeable feature was a scar on the left side of his face. The Republic Captain and his fleet's hyperdrives had malfunctioned while they were in a battle with some slavers. The damage was severe enough that they had to drop out of hyperspace, and into this unknown system.

"Sir, we are detecting strange energy readings coming from the object," one of his bridge crew reported.

"Show me," he requested.

The object appeared on screen. To the Captain, it looked like an oversized tuning fork, but he couldn't begin to guess what the strange energy source on the one end of the object was. It seemed to be powering it, as the metal rings spun around it.

Then, the Captain saw the rings begin to spin faster, before locking into place. A few sceonds later, another object shout out of it in a burst of blue energy.

It was a ship of some unknown make.

"Give me an ID on that ship, stat," the Captain ordered.

SSV Sojourn

"Sir, we are being hailed by the fleet. Should we respond?" Hackett asked.

"Yes, send in a first contact package,"

King's Gambit

"Captain, we are getting what appears to be a data package from the ship. Its-Its a first contact package sir." The ensign stuttered out, worry clear on his face.

"Tell our droids to get it translated pronto, and send one in return, so they know a bit about who they are dealing with" he ordered.

Minutes passed, but it felt like hours to the crew, when the package was deciphered.

"That was rather quick, why did it take less time than what we would expect?" he asked.

The droid, an R1 unit, responded.

The Captain raised his eyebrow in shock. "Apparently, this new species is...Human." The bridge crew stopped, gaping at the captain, as the entire bridge grew silent with astonishment.

SSV Sojourn

There was a long silence among the bridge crew of the Sojourn. The news of the discovery of other sentient species in the galaxy started to sink in.

"Sir?" a female Lieutenant asked the Captain.

"What is it Hannah?"

"We are recieving a message from the other ship. It looks like a data package."

"Well lets see if we can get it translated then." Captain Mathews stated, hoping they could do this without bloodshed.

"SIR! SIR! The other ship, it has humans on it! These 'aliens' are other humans!" Hannah yelled excitedly.

The captain slumped bonelessly back into his chair, as this realization hit him.

He wsa shocked, muttering, "I'm gonna need a drink."

"We need to make contact with these other Humans. The brass back home will need to be informed," she said.

Hannah Clarke was a young woman with fiery red hair and blue eyes and came from a military family.

"I agree. We need to make contact with them as soon as possible and relay any information back to Alliance Command on Earth. The brass are going to love this one. Get me in contact with the lead ship of that fleet," Matthews ordered, getting up as his communications officer shocked him out of his stupor.

King's Gambit

Captain Arckeson looked at the ship in front of his fleet. They sent a message to the ship but have yet to get a reply. "History tells us that there were sleeper ships that were sent to various worlds by ancient humans on Coruscant. Some of them seeded life on worlds like Alderaan and Naboo, maybe these Humans were part of the same group." He said, thinking out loud.

"Captain, we are getting a transmission," said Sergeant James Onasi. Onasi was a descendant of a war hero during the ancient Jedi Civil War.

"Play it," he ordered.

The crew became silent as a human appeared on the view screen. He was a tall man with blonde hair and light, sky blue eyes.

"I am Captain Jack Matthews of the SSV Sojourn and of the Human Systems Alliance of Earth. We need to know just what, and even how, other humans got out into the galaxy. I'll need to inform my superiors about this, as well as the fact that we have _technically _made first contact." the Captain of the other ship said in what appeared to be fluent basic.

Galactic Basic was the main language that most members of the Galactic Republic use, and it seemed that the ancient colonists had continued to use it, albeit probably renaming it as something else at some point.

"I am Captain Jaleer Arckeson of the King's Gambit. We are part of the Galactic Republic, a galaxy-wide group that consists of hundreds of worlds and races that has existed for thousands of years."

The man on the transmission looked shocked at the statement. "Did you say thousands?" he asked while Arckerson nodded in response. "The brass back on Earth are going to love this. We were meant to go through the Mass Relay in this system as we found a few more like it, including one in our home system. The Relay is the object that we arrived throught that has the pulsating blue energy coming off of it. May I ask what are you doing in this particular system? We weren't expecting encountering anyone else any time soon, especially not encountering other humans."

"We are tracking down some slavers when our Hyperdrives in our ships all simultaneously malfunctioned and were dropped here. Hyperdrives are our form of Faster-Than-Light travel, like those 'Relays' appear to be."

"Can you send us more information on this 'Republic'? We want to know more about our Human brethren before we decided to ally with you or not?"

"Captain, unknown contacts entering the system."

Turian Dreadnaught Independence

Captain Valkyrion Makos was a military man. His ancestors fought in the Krogan Rebellions, and he was a proud Turian who planned to serve in the military until the day he died.

Recently, his fleet was tracking a group of pirates or slavers that were seen messing with a relay. The scout ship reported no activity at the site of Relay 314 but he wanted to make sure it wasn't damaged or a danger to neighboring systems. Activating dormant relays was against Council laws and he was ready to put any law breakers down.

"Captain Makos, we found something at Relay 314," An ensign reported.

"What is it Ensign?" he asked.

"We are getting reports of the possibility of Relay 314 being activated from the other side. We don't think its Batarian Pirates, sir," the Ensign.

"Whoever it is, they are breaking the law. It is our job to bring these law breakers to justice."

"But, Sir? What if its a new race that doesn't know better?" The ensign asked.

"Then we will show then the might of the Turian Hierarchy. I will not allow a repeat of the Rachni Wars or Krogan Rebellions to occur." He said forcefully

"Prepare to enter a hostile combat zone. Prime our weapons, raise shields, and prepare out engines for a jump through Relay 314. We will end the threat here." Makos said, steeling himself for combat.

SSV Sojourn

"Sir, the probe returned"

"That's strange, I thought it came out into this system."

"No, sir, it went to another. This relay confirms our suspicions. There is a bigger Relay network."

"What's going on Captain?"

"Sir, new contacts appearing."

Independence

Makos watched as his hip shot through the relay, coming face to face with two different ships, neither of which were of any make he had seen before. He was about to order the bombardment of the two ships, when more ships shot into the system, attacking the two cruisers that were drifting in the space above the planet below. The two shot a bit to the right, the smaller sleeker one gliding out of the way of the shots, as the bigger one hunkered down, shields taking the hits rather easily. The ship was absolutely massive, dwarfing some of the largest ships that the hierarchy had. Several opening appeared along the sides of the ship, as hundreds of fighters began to pour out of the ship, rushing towards the attacking force. The smaller ship drifted behind the nearby moon, sending a few small probes off towards the unknown relay. Makos growled, realizing it was robably a call for reinforcements, and sent some probes of his own, calling the hierarchy for additional ships. he gaped when he saw the literal hundreds of ships that were dogfighting before him, as the two forces fought what looked like a small-scale war.

TIMELINE

100,000 Galactic Time or GT:

A race of beings known as the Celestials rose to prominence in the galaxy. They accomplished numerous feats, such as the creation of Centerpoint station. Centerpoint station is a massive space station that can move objects such as moons and planets to form other stations. They subsequently disappeared not long after.

90,000 GT:

Galactic City on Coruscant rose to prominence as new levels of the city is being built and will continue to do so for thousands of years to come. The Human race comes to prominence here. Several Humans are taken by the mysterious Celestials years prior.

68,000 GT:

A race of beings called the Protheans achieve space flight. They achieved numerous feats by building a form of FTL travel called the Mass Relays and a giant space station called The Citadel. They formed an empire that lasts for the next 18,000 years

50,000 GT:

The Protheans disappear from galactic society entirely.

36, 453 GT:

The mysterious power known as the Force is discovered. What would be the future Jedi Order is formed.

35-30,000 GT:

The Rise of the Rakata Infinite Empire. The Rakata creates the Hyperdrive which allows a ship to travel faster than the speed of light.

27,700 GT:

Korriban, homeworld of the Sith species, is attacked by the Rakata. The Sith drive them out, and manages to steal hyperdrive technology in the process, and expands out into the galaxy

27,500 GT:

The Humans of Coruscant start to develop sleeper ships to seed populations to other worlds. This is proven successful in the centuries to come.

25,200 GT:

The Rakata Infinite Empire is struck by a mysterious plague and collapses. Leaving many to believe the Rakata species to be extinct.

25,053 GT:

Human scientists on the world of Corellia reverse engineer the Hyperdrive, using it to colonize various worlds.

25, 026 GT:

The Galactic Republic is formed with the signing of the Galactic Constitution. Coruscant is made its capital.

25,000 GT:

The Republic encounter the Jedi Order on Ossus. The Jedi pledge themselves to the Republic.

22,800 GT:

Illum is discovered and becomes an important religious world for the Jedi Order and a source of power crystals for the Lightsabers, main weapons used by the Jedi.

5000 GT:

The Great Hyperspace War between the Galactic Republic and the recently discovered Sith Empire begins and ends not long after with the fall of the Sith Empire.

3976 GT:

The Mandalorian Wars begin.

3963 GT:

A group of Jedi led by the Jedi Knight known as Revan leave the Jedi Order to fight the Mandalorians after the Jedi Council refused to fight in the war.

3960 GT:

The Mandalorian Wars end at the Battle of Malachor V with Revan killing Mandalore the Ultimate. A Mass Shadow Generator is used to destroy the planet to wipe out the Mandalorian fleet, but does the same to the Republic fleets and will leave a lasting impact for the years to come.

Not long after, Revan, his friend Malak, and most of the Republic troops that followed him, disappeared into the Unknown Regions.

3959 GT:

Revan and Malak return from the Unknown Regions as Sith Lord and bomb the world of Telos IV, beginning the Jedi Civil War.

3957 GT:

During the battle of Taris, Revan is killed, betrayed by his apprentice, Darth Malak.

3956:

Republic Officers Carth Onasi and Naver Marik escape the Endar Spire, under attack by the Sith Blockade of Taris, and crash land there. They regroup to find Bastila Shan, a powerful Jedi Warrior and crucial to the war. They escape the world by stealing a freighter known as the Ebon Hawk.

The Hawk arrives on the Jedi world of Dantooine where it is revealed that Naver shares a force bond with Bastila and is trained in the ways of the force. He discovers a star map in ancient ruins on Dantooine that lead to a mysterious artifact called the Star Forge, which may be Malak's ultimate weapon

Naver, Bastila and their group discover three star maps but they are captured by Darth Malak. While captured, Malak reveals the truth: Naver is actually Revan, mind wiped by the Jedi in order to figure out his own fall to the dark side and the ultimate weapon. Naver fully accepts that he is Revan but refuses to follow the dark side once again. Bastila is captured by Malak but the rest escape.

Revan and the others discover the remaining star map that led to Lehon, the unknown world. There, Revan discovers that the Rakata survived and created the Star Forge, a weapon that creates a near, unlimited supply of ships. Revan and his allies enter an ancient temple and encounter Bastila, who has turned to the dark side. Bastila escapes to the Star Forge as the Republic fleets arrive to finish destroy the Star Forge.

Revan confronts Bastila on the Star Forge and redeems her, professing his love for her in the process. Revan confronts and defeats Malak and the Star Forge is destroyed.

Two years later, Revan disappears.

3955 GT:

The Great Jedi Purge begins by an unexpected attack by the Sith Triumvirate.

3952 GT:

A Jedi conclave on the world of Katarr is convened. A Sith Lord named Darth Nihlus uses the force to wipe out all life on the planet, virtually destroying the Jedi Order.

3951 GT:

An exiled Jedi named Meetra Surik finds herself on the deserted mining station of Peragus. Meetra was exiled from the Jedi Order due to her role in the destruction of Malachor. She meets Kreia, a former Jedi master, and Atton Rand, a smuggler, and escape to the captured Ebon Hawk with the help of the droid T3-M4.

The ship is grounded on Citadel Station of Telos but they managed to escape. Meetra finds an old recording of her exile and wants to know why by finding several Jedi Masters.

On the world of Dxun, she encounters remnants of the Mandalorians under Mandalore The Preserver, who wants to restore the glory of the Mandalorians and help the Republic.

Meetra gathers the remaining Jedi Masters on the rebuilt Jedi Enclave on Dantooine. She is betrayed by Kreia, who is revealed to have been one of the three main sith lord and kills the Jedi Masters. The Battle of Telos IV begins and ends with the death of Darth Nihlus.

Meetra heads towards Malachor V and defeats Darth Sion. She encounters and defeats Darth Traya One of her companions activates the Mass Shadow Generator one last time and destroys the planet for good.

The Jedi Exile disappears soon after.

1900 GT:

The Krogan homeworld of Tuchanka enters the Nuclear age. The Krogan waged war among each other and caused their world to be a barren wasteland. For the next millennia, the Krogan will fight among themselves as warring clan

580 GT:

The Asari discover the Citadel and start to colonize.

520 GT:

The Salarians discover the Citadel and open diplomatic relations with them. The Turians follow soon after.

500 GT:

The Citadel Council is formed in hopes of starting a bigger, galactic community.

500-1 GT:

The Citadel Council makes contact with the Volus, Elcor, Batarians, Hanar and Quarians.

27 BC-476 AD: Rise and Fall of the Earth Roman Empire.

Calendar Timeline is reset to meet with Current Human Standards

GT or Galactic Timeline will be used to represent the Republic timeline to avoid confusion.

1 Common Era/CE:

A dormant Mass Relay is opened and the discovery of a race called the Rachni. The Rachni attack a Council expedition ship and starts what is known as the Rachni Wars.

80 CE:

The Salarians make contact with the Krogan and uplifted them due to their aggressive nature and immunity to harsh environment in order to combat the Rachni and reach their homeworld.

300 CE:

The Krogan drive the Rachni back to their homeworld and kill their leaders. Rachni are declared extinct and the Krogan are rewarded several worlds for colonization.

300-700 CE:

The Krogan begin to expand rapidly, worrying the Council. The Special Tactics and Reconnaissance or Spectres is formed as a branch of elite agents for the Council.

700-800 CE:

Krogan warlords leverage veterans of the Rachni Wars to annex territory from other races in Citadel space. Eventually the Council demands withdrawal from the asari colony of Lusia, but the krogan refuse. A preemptive strike is made on krogan infrastructures by the Spectres. The Krogan Rebellions begin.

The Turians, with the help of the Salarians, create the Genophage. The Genophage is a virus meant to halt Krogan birth rates from every 1-5 Krogan females as successful. The Krogan Rebellions have stopped, but at a grave cost as they came close to attacking the Citadel.

A group of Salarians believe that it was their own fault for not educating the Krogan further on the aspects of Galactic peace. If they had, the Rebellions would never had happened. They viewed it as their responsibility and planned to withdraw from the Council but were blackmailed and stopped by the TurianHierarchy. The few Salarians that knew of this would keep this to their graves.

1000 GT:

A Sith Lord known as Darth Bane convinces the Brotherhood of Darkness to use a thought bomb, which would eradicate all living beings in a certain era. This killed the Brotherhood and a group of 100 Jedi. Bane disappeared soon after.

1400 CE:

Extensive and unchecked industrial expansion on the drell homeworld Rakhana begins taking a significant toll on the planet's environment. 1775: The British colony of America declares independence as the American Revolutionary War begins. Ends in 1783. 1861-1865- American Civil War 1895 CE: The geth, machines created by the quarians as a source of cheap labor, become self-aware. Fearing a geth uprising, the quarians begin dismantling them. The geth revolt against their quarian masters. In the resulting conflict-known to the geth as the Morning War-the geth systematically drive the quarians from their own worlds. The surviving quarians are reduced to living as spacefaring nomads aboard the Migrant Fleet. Contrary to expectations, the geth do not venture outside the former quarian systems into wider Citadel space, instead isolating themselves from the rest of the galaxy behind the Perseus Veil. As punishment for creating the geth, the Citadel Council closes the quarian embassy on the Citadel.

1914-1918-The Great War, or what would later known to be as World War 1, begins and ends.

1929-1930/40's- The Great Depression

1939-1945- World War 2

1969: Neil Armstrong becomes the first man on the Moon and the first Earth Human to set fit on another world.

2000 CE

The drell make first contact with the hanar around this time. With their homeworld Rakhana severely depleted and no spaceflight capability, the drell were poised for a massive population crash by 2025 CE. Agreeing to help, the hanar mount a large-scale rescue operation and evacuate approximately 375,000 drell to their own homeworld,Kahje, over the following decade. The remaining 11 billion drell on Rakhana gradually perish, warring over the last reserves of food and water.

2125 CE

The yahg, an intelligent pre-spaceflight race, are discovered on the planet Parnack. Ambassadors representing theCitadel Council arrive on the planet and attempt to open diplomatic contact. After the ambassadors are killed by the predatory yahg, the Council ceases all contact with the yahg and declares Parnack off-limits.

2148 CE: Humanity Discovers Mass Effect Physics

Humanity discovers a small cache of highly advanced Prothean technology hidden deep beneath the surface of Mars on the south polar region of Promethei Planum. Building on the remnants of this long extinct race, humans quickly explore the science of mass effect fields, leading to the development of faster than light travel and beginning detailed exploration of the Sol system. Following information from the translated data cache on Mars, humans discover that Charon, Pluto's moon, is actually a massive piece of dormant Prothean technology, a mass relay, encased in ice. Once activated, Jon Grissom leads the first team of explorers through the relay, which instantaneously transports them to another relay in Arcturus, 36 light-years away. The explorers discover that the mass relays are part of a vast network, making travel across the galaxy possible.

2149 CE

The Systems Alliance charter is signed by the eighteen largest nations on Earth. The Alliance soon becomes the military and exploratory spearhead of humanity.

**A/N. That's a rap. I felt like the timeline was necessary. ** **Now, before people ask, this will not follow the typical cliches of most alternate first contact wars. No Council bashing. I am not saying how I will handle the Quarians or Krogan either. There are some important changes to the Mass Effect timeline I made as well. If you are wondering which Star Wars era this is, its the Prequel era, roughly twenty years before Phantom Menace.** **I promise that I will limit the Gungans and Jar Jar as much as possible. I used the Mass Effect Wiki and Wookieepedia with help on my timeline.**

**Now, if you excuse me, I need some sleep.**


	2. Snake in the Grass

A/N. Sorry this took a while, I actually have a valid excuse this time. I sent this to my beta but he never replied after over two months. I found a new one and sent the other a message explaining the situation. All is well with that so far.

I am not that great with battle scenes and there are some in this chapter. So if it feels rushed, that is why. I am especially not great with Space Battles.

Oh, and I am starting to add quotes at the beginning of the chapters just like in The Clone Wars show. Some are made up while others are important.

Mass Effect Evolution fans may recognize some of the events here.

Also, I should mention that changed the timeline slightly so the first contact happens five years before it actually did in Mass Effect canon.

Special thanks to those that read and reviewed.

Special thanks to my beta PoisonedChuugoku

"The fires of war will spread to the farthest reaches of the galaxy, and innocents will get caught in the crossfire."-Unknown [Put quote in italics]

* * *

_King's Gambit in Orbit._

"All ships, fire on those Trandoshan slavers, pronto," Arckeson ordered as the two fleets converged on one another.

Jaleer watched as his fleet started to fire upon the Trandoshans. They've been trying to track them down for weeks. It was not long after the Raid on Kashyyyk when they were given their orders to track them down by Chancellor Satori.

These Trandoshans were a threat and had to be dealt with. Some intelligence Jaleer's group gathered suggests the Trandoshans have been working for someone. The only question that remains is 'who'. They couldn't have acted alone and be this well coordinated.

"Captain Arckeson, I wish to speak with you." A voice came from behind Jaleer, surprising him.

The Captain of the King's Gambit turned and saw an aging man wearing a ceremonial brown robe. The man had dark brown hair with noticeable white starting to appear and a roguish beard.

"What is it, Master Dyas?" Arckeson asked the Jedi Master.

Master Sifo-Dyas is a well respected member of the Jedi Order, an order of mostly peace keepers that use a strange supernatural power called the Force. It supposedly surrounds all living organisms in the galaxy. Sifo-Dyas is said to be an apprentice of the grand master of the Order himself.

"I sense something strange. At the edge of the system, the Trandoshan slavers aren't the only ones we have to worry about," Dyas said. A frown was furrowed onto his face, one which Arckeson had easily noticed.

Arckeson moved towards one of the astromech droids. "R1, try to scan the system while the rest of the fleet deals with the Trandoshans," he ordered.

The Astromech beeped as it moved towards a nearby control console and did its job.

"Sir, picking up a fleet of twenty or so ships near the edge of the system, at the Relay. One is around 2 kilometres long," an ensign reported. Jaleer saw the ships on the view screen. They weren't anything he's seen before in his entire life. For a moment, he thought about what he wished to do before turning to the ensign.

"Tell some of the other ships to break off. We are going to swarm the largest ship and board it. Send out the fighters," he ordered.  
But, he couldn't help but have a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Turian Dreadnaught _Independence _

Captain Makos watched as the two fleets in front of him attacked one another. When his fleet of thirty ships, including the Independence, entered the system, he had the intention of bringing primitive lawbreakers in as a client race.

He didn't expect two space faring races fighting each other. Makos was unsure at what to do. Join in the fray, or fight out the weakened victor?

"Sir, we got ships heading towards our position," one of the officers said.

Makos's eyes widened in surprise as he saw a group of 12 ships, most looked to be less than one kilometer.

"They don't stand a chance," he muttered on his breath, a tiny smirk spreading onto his face.

"All ships, move towards the ones gaining speed on us. Fire up the kinetic barriers and power up the mass accelerator cannons," Makos ordered.

"Sir, dozens of smaller ships, possibly fighters, heading our way."

"Launch our own and show them who's boss."

* * *

_Viper Squadron _

The S-Wing squadron of twelve fighters was approaching the largest ship of the unknown fleet. The S-Wings were a group of spec ops fighters commissioned during the Slave Wars. (A/N. For lack of a better description, they are a cross of the V and X Wings.)

"All fighters stay in formation."

"Red 1 standing by," Said a deep, male voice over the intercom.

"Red 2 standing by." A female voice came through the speakers soon after.

As it trailed off, the squadron was joined by another. A rather large fighter joined the squadron and formed up behind them. The fighter was different than the others and was unique to a certain group of individuals, and had a blue color scheme, unlike the red and white scheme of the S-Wings.

"Master Sifo-Dyas, wasn't expecting you to join us today," Red 1 commented, idly glancing out his side window to the newest addition.

"I felt like I am needed here if we need to confront the Captain of the ship peacefully," he replied in a stoic tone.

"Look, incoming fighters." A large group of fighters began to flow towards them from the enemy fleet.

"Viper, Cobra, Python and King squadrons, stay in formation. Viper, you're with me," Red 1 ordered.

Viper squadron converged on what appeared to be the capital ship. Cobra and Python were right behind them, giving them cover. King was not that far behind. The Viper, Cobra, Python, and King squadrons were some of the best; handpicked by Captain Arkceson himself. They knew that their enemy stood no chance.

"Red 3 and 4, watch out, you got boogies on your tail," Red 1 said as several fighters moved on towards Red 3 and 4. The two briefly broke off from the main group to lose their persuers.

"Keep control Red 3."

"On it, Red 4."

Viper squadron flew on ahead to face the alien fighters, Cobra and Python moving in to assist if needed.

"Sir, we lost Gold's 3, 2 and 5 of Cobra Squadron."

"Damn it! How close are we to the ship?"

"We are getting there, but as long as Cobra and Python back us up, we're fine. These enemy fighters aren't all that great against our own guys. The technology seems primitive," Red 1 couldn't help but ponder.

The Viper squadron flew towards the hangar of the alien capital ship. "All fighters, fire on the hangar back doors," Red 1 ordered. It was only moments before they all complied. They fired on the hangar, causing the blast shields to flicker, allowing the rest of Viper squadron to land in the hangar.

Master Sifo-Dyas landed next to Red 1 as the cockpit of the fighter opened up. The Jedi master forced jumped out, lightsaber in hand. Sifo-Dyas took a second to examine the strange creatures, all pointing blasters at him as the hanger bay doors were sealed up by some emergency protocol. The creatures were muttering some strange tongue.

The Jedi Master sensed uneasiness from the avian-like creature. "I am Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas, of the Jedi Order. Drop your weapons and come in peace," he ordered with a wave of his hand.

One of the alien troopers was going to surrender, but the others were ready to open fire.

With a snap hiss, the Jedi Master's lightsaber sprung into action. The azure blade deflected the strange energy weapons as Sifo-Dyas force pushed the three alien troopers into a nearby wall. The hangar was medium sized, capable of docking small shuttles and fighters.  
Alarms rang up throughout the hangar.

"Great, more guests," Red 1 said as he pulled out a blaster rifle.

The Jedi Master turned to Red Leader. "What about the rest of your squad?" He asked.

"We lost Red's 5 through 7. Cobra Squadron got toast while giving us cover. We will avenge them though," Red 1 said. Red 1 as a tall, human male with dark hair and green eyes who wore a simple Republic jumper.

"There is no Death, only the Force," Sifo-Dyas recited the last line of the Jedi Code.

"You Jedi and your cryptic nonsense. Vipers, form up and get ready. We're going to get some company here," Red 1 said as he held up his blaster rifle.

"Hoorah," the rest of the Reds cheered, agreeing.

The doors to the hangar area blasted open as gun fire ran down from above and onto the heads of Viper squadron and the Jedi Master.  
Sifo-Dyas deflected the incoming fire as the Reds attacked the aliens. The aliens had no defense against blaster fire. "Move," The Jedi Master ordered as he held up his lightsaber high and charged towards the corridor.

"Reds, we are splitting up. 2 through 4, you're with me. 8 through 12, you go that direction," Red 1 pointed towards another corridor. "One of these ways has to lead towards the bridge."

* * *

Bridge of the _Independence_

"Captain, we picked up a group of ten individuals on board! They've breached the ship!"  
"Impossible," Makos barked. "Show them!" An image appeared on the screen in front of the crew of a small group of aliens carrying strange weaponry.

"Interesting, they appear to resemble Asari in terms of biology," Makos's First Lieutenant commented.

What got the Captain's attention was the alien wielding the strange, blue, energy blade. It was cutting down his soldiers like they were nothing and the being was using some form of supernatural energy. By the laws of science, it should be impossible.

The figure then lifted up a Turian soldier and threw him amongst a group of four. Another came charging at him, but the figure just sliced him in half.

"Sir?" his XO asked him.

"Send in the heavy mechs."

/Line Break here/

"We could definitely use an astromech droid right about now," Red 1 complained as he fired at the incoming enemy aliens.

"My Jedi senses tells me that we are nearing the bridge of this ship," The Jedi Master commented as he sliced another alien soldier.  
"Great, can they sense them?" Red 1 then pointed towards a group of droid-like machines heading their way.

The machines appeared to be human height and had strange numbers on their faceplates. "Eliminate Intruders under orders of Captain Makos and the Turian Hierarchy."

"Did you understand what they are saying?" The Red asked.

Dyas shook his head no as he held up his lighsaber in a defense position. "No, I do not. Translators seem to be malfunctioning."  
The machines started to open fire as The Jedi Master deflected them. Their kinetic bullets bounced back and hit two of them in the head. He then forced pushed the last one into a wall. "That can't be all of them," Red 1 asked as he regained his composure. "Where are all the bad guys?"

"I don't know," Sifo Dyas remarked as he looked down the hall. "But I fear our fight is not over yet."

"Yeah, I'll see it when I believe it," Red 1 joked.

The duo heard loud noises heading their way. "Do you hear that?" Red asked.

The Jedi and the Officer then noticed a large machine approaching them. It was a Heavy Mech. It was taller than a Bantha. "Weapons systems activated." the machine said.

"I don't know what it said, but it sounded bad," Red remarked as the machine fired a power rocket at them.

Red and Dyas quickly jumped out of the way. "Are they insane?" Red yelled. "They do realize they could potentially blow up their own ship with this thing, right?"

"Its possible they have precautions for this kind of scenario. Their metal is different than our own and may withstand certain explosives," the Jedi remarked.

The Jedi Master threw his lightsaber at one of the arms of the machine and maanged to cut it off. The sparks came off of the arm as the machine struggled to regain it balance.

"Must finish mission," it said as it fired another missile at the Jedi. The Jedi's lightsaber return to his hand as he force grabbed the missile. The Jedi turned it around and sent it back at the machine, destroying it instantly.

"That was interesting. I hope the ship isn't crippled because of that explosion. We are on here, remember," Red remarked.  
"I know," Sifo-Dyas said as he deactivated his lightsaber. "This ship is stronger than it looks. Let's head to the bridge, the others should be there."

"How do you-" Red asked but was cut off by a sound from his comm.

"Squad Leader, do you hear us?"

"Yes, Red 4,have you found the bridge?"

"Affirmative, but its sealed tight. There are more aliens heading our way. We need assistance, fast."

"Alright, let's head down there, Master Jedi."

The Jedi and the Republic officer continue the paths and encountered little resistance. It seemed they left to protect something important. (BETA NOTE: They are protecting the engine rooms and cores so the ship does not get destroyed. Captain's orders Will be explained in the future.) The duo met up with the other Republic soldiers at the entrance to the bridge.

"Its jammed tight. This tech is impressive, but an Astro droid could easily hack it. That is, if we had one," Red 3 remarked.

"Stand back," The Jedi said as he ignited his lightsaber.

"Let the Jedi do his thing, they're experts in this kind of stuff."

Sifo-Dyas thrusted the lightsaber into the door and started cutting it open. A few seconds later, he pulled the lightsaber back and stood back as the door fell forward.

"That is enough. Stand right where you are," Sifo-Dyas ordered as he pointed his lightsaber at the Turian Captain. "Now tell us, are you working with them," the Jedi Master sternly asked.

The Captain showed a bit a fear at first but quickly showed no emotion in the face of the Jedi Master. Viper squadron and the turian crew are at a standoff, guns pointing at each other. "Stand down men," one the turians, wearing strange black armor with a red glow around the collar, said.

Sifo-Dyas sensed what the other Turian was going to do. 'He seems conflicted. Torn between loyalty and honor. Loyalty to his command, his Captain, but torn between doing the right thing.' [Sifo-dyas' thoughts in italics] The Jedi Master had his azure blade pointed at the Turian Captain steadily.

"Lieutenant Arterius, I did not order you to stand down soldier," the Captain barked.

'They speak basic...Could they have translated our language or heard us speak through cameras?' The Jedi Master asked himself eyes narrowing.

"Sir, we are out numbered. They boarded our own ship and now there are two fleets heading our way to attack us. If we don't work this out fast, we will be destroyed and we can't warn the Council about the new threat," the other turian, Lieutenant Arterius, exclaimed.

The turian Lieutenant walked over towards the Captain as Sifo-Dyas still has his lightsaber pointed at him. "We can't make allies by pointing our guns at everyone we meet, sir."

The turian Captain stiffened but lowered down his arms and said "Alright, we will work with these newcomers, for now."

The Lieutenant gestured to Sifo-Dyas as he deactivated his lightsaber, but still kept it in his hand. Viper Squadron holstered their blasters as the the turian bridge crew did the same.

Arterius approached the Jedi Master "Thank you Mr..." he trailed off for a second.

"Dyas, Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas of the Galactic Republic and the Jedi Order," The Jedi replied.

"Wait, did you say 'Galactic Republic'?" the Captain choked on his own words.

"Yes, the Galactic Republic has been the main governing body for most of the alien races in our parts of the galaxy for thousands of years. It is possible your race was cut off of from the rest of the galaxy. More than likely because of these 'Mass Relays'," Dyas replied.  
Arterius and the Captain looked at each other in confusion and in shock. "You know about the Mass Relays?"

"Yes, we were in the middle of a First Contact scenario before our enemies knocked their ship out of orbit to the planet below. They mentioned discovering 'Mass Relays' in their own system," the stoic Jedi Master said.

There were whispers among the crew that more Relays have been discovered.

"We don't have to work alone. The Trandoshans are heading towards us right now. Captain Arkceson and his fleet are splitting up to take cover by the nearby moons. We need to make way for the surface of the Jungle World so we can find them," The Jedi Master sternly replied.

"Trandoshans? What are they?" The Captain asked.

"Slavers, and the worst of the worst."

There was a dead silence among the crew, but that all changed when alarms rang up throughout the bridge. "Sir, a fleet of ten or so carriers are heading our way,"

"We need to get to that planet."

* * *

On the surface of the jungle world, fires ran across the surface. Local fauna run for safety as various ships land across the surface of the world.

A human with dark hair and wore a brown, short sleeved shirt and military pants was running through the forest. "Gotta hide from those things. Not going to let them catch me," the man said as he was brushing through the bushes.

He came across a cross road. "Damn it," he shook his head in disbelief as loud noises were heard behind him.

"I have to choose one," the man muttered to himself. Noise came from all directions. "They know I am here. I have to choose quick so I can lose them."

He picked the left route and ran there. As he was about to move, a loud explosion knocked the man off of his feet. "Son of a bitch," he said as he lost his vision for a few seconds.

The man heard footsteps towards him and smelled fire. Noise rang in his ears as he saw the Reptilian creatures towering above him. They had weapons aimed at him, charging them up when they turned around and something struck the face of the middle one. The middle alien collapsed to the ground as it clutched its face, screaming in pain.

The man smirked as the two aliens started firing at the unknown attacker. The man had an idea of who it was. The left alien fell to the gunfire. The other ran into the forest.

"I knew I would you hear, Hishop." The man heard a familiar voice. It was one of his partners.

It was a human wearing a white mercenary outfit and black military pants. He had dark hair and bluish eyes and was carrying a shotgun. The man approached him and offered his hand to the fallen man. "I didn't know you were out here, Jack," the man said as he took the hand.

Jack pulled Hishop up and patted him on the shoulder. "Me neither, Ben. The entire squad got separated when the Captain told us to abandon ship. I was with Harrison and Eva, tracking down a slaver camp where some of our friends might be when I caught your signal," Jack explained as he pulled out his pistol from his holster and handed it to Ben.

"You are a real piece of work, Jack Harper," Ben joked as he took the pistol as Jack laughed.

"Jack, did you find Hishop?" Jack heard on his comm.

"Yeah, I found him. Almost got his ass whopped by a couple of overgrown lizards. What's the situation?" Jack asked.

"We made contact with a few friends that will want us to take out some of these aliens. We'll come to you. Harrison out." Then the comm went silent.

"Damn it, Dent. Never explaining things when you need him to," Jack said, rubbing his neck and loading a round into his shotgun.

"That's Harrison for ya," Hishop replied. "Picking up movements from my motion sensor. Friendlies?"

Harper shook his head. "I don't know. Could be those Republic guys, or those lizards. Hopefully its Harrison and his new buddies."  
Harper and Hishop then heard a loud noise. "Sound's like vehicles."

"Better hide."

The two humans ran into the bushes and found a bank. They found a hole that was big enough for a few bodies to fill in.

"Alright, jump in," Jack directed to Ben.

"No way," Ben waved his hands in protest. "I'm not falling to my death while you waltz around and find a new hiding place. You go in."

"Fine, quit being a baby," Jack said as he placed his shotgun on his back. "Got any rope in that pack of yours?" he asked.

Ben dropped down his pack that he was carrying and pulled out a rope and handed it to his friend. "Here, be careful."

"That's not the only thing you'll need to be careful about," Ben and Jack heard behind them.

They turned and saw a cloaked figure, Ben fired his pistol at him but the figure deflected the shots with his hand like it was nothing. Ben felt the pistol fly out of his hand into the stranger's. "Now, that's not anyway to treat a fellow human," the figure said as he removed his hood.

Ben and Jack gasped in shocked as the figure appeared to be human. He had a distinct Asian-like appearance to him, had dark hair braided in a samurai-like pony tail.

"Who the hell are you?" Jack asked.

The man just chuckled as he gestured behind him. A few more figures followed behind him: more Humans. The other figures appeared avian-like and weren't anything like the Reptiles they encountered.

"Ben, Jack, there you are," they heard a familiar voice and saw one of their friends, Eva Core, rush towards them. Eva was a mercenary like Jack and Ben, hired by the Alliance in case something goes wrong with the first contact scenario. She had short blonde hair, blue eyes and wore a white and red shirt and brown pants.

She embraced Jack and Ben and let go of the two. "Where's Harrison?" Jack asked.

"Speak of the devil, and he shall appear," they heard as a tall man with brown hair and black eyes approached him. He wore a dark and red trench coat and matching pants.

"Harrison Dent, you don't know how much I am glad to see ya," Jack said as he patted Harrison on the back and then shook his hand.  
"Who are these guys?" Ben asked.

The robed man tossed Ben back his pistol and crossed his arms. "I am Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas of the Republic. These," the man identified as Sifo-Dyas gestured to the avian-like creatures beside him. "are turians of the Citadel. Not part of the Republic as we just met but are willing to help us against the Trandoshans as they have a dislike for slavers."

"We also found out where they are holding your friends,"the Republic officer next to the Jedi said.

"Good, let's get some payback."

* * *

Matthews had no idea where he was. All he remembered was fire and ash. He tried to think but he felt like his head has been hit by a slab of concrete.

'Wait,' he thought. 'The first contact and the battle. Where is my crew?' [Matthews' thoughts in italics]

"Wakey, wakey, Human," he heard as his eyes snapped open.

The Captain of the Sojourn woke and saw a strange creature standing in front of him. It was tall, scaly and green. It appeared to be a Reptilian of some kind. It wore a yellow outfit made of some strange, foreign material. The creature leaned down and met Matthews face to face.

"Well, you're finally awake, Human," The creature spoke in almost perfect English. Matthews speculated it was a translator based on the language the others Humans spoke. "I bet you're wondering why we have you here, don't you? You Republic scum sicken me sometimes. You and your so-called 'honor'. Arckeson is a fool," the creature snarled.

"Not with Republic. Just made contact," Matthews corrected as the creature snarled and hit the Alliance Captain with its fist. Matthews let out a cough as blood started to drop from the mark he left on his face.

"You think I am going to believe that Republic scum?" The creature said as it pulled out what appeared to be a pistol from its holster. The creature held the weapon in its right arm and pointed it directly at Matthew's head. "I want you to corporate with me or it will be messy. I am not going to ask again. What were you Republic scum doing in our territory?" The creature snarled, baring large teeth.

"I'm not telling you anything, trash," Matthews retorted as the alien laughed.

"Oh, you think you Republic scum are so clever huh? And you call us trash when you rat out our worlds and take what's ours?" The alien's voice turned into a full blown yell as he pointed the gun directly at Matthews head. "We make a living off of slaves, and the Republic knows that. We have mutual friends that agree with us. Now tell us, what were you doing in our territory?" the alien said one last time.

Matthews spat at the creature. "I don't reveal classified information to the enemy," he replied calmly.

"Very well, have it your way," The alien was about to pull the trigger of the weapon.

Captain Jack Matthews knew it was the end. He closed his eyes and waited for the gun to fire.

He did not regret his actions that day.

* * *

A/N: Done. Sorry it took so long. To make up for lost time, I already got 3/4 of the next chapter done so it should come sooner. Also, I had to go through five different revisions so if you want to know why the battle scenes seem rushed and short, that's why. Hopefully, the next one will be better.

Space battles are NOT my strong suit so if you see a bunch of fighters infiltrating a dreadnought is a bit wrong, fine by me but its what I was going with and I had a hard time portraying it right. My beta liked it so I went with it.

Those who have read Mass Effect Evolution may know who Eva Core, Jack Harper and Ben Hishop are. Keep it to yourselves on their fate as their fates will be similar, just with a twist. Harrison Dent is an OC inspired by Benedict Cumberbatch's character in Star Trek Into Darkness (no spoilers). Inspired, not based off of).

I got the majority of Mass Effect 1 planned out but I can't decide if Shepard should still be a Spectre or have someone else aid him, maybe Nihlus.. Shepard will be a he. I also decided to change the Mass Effect timeline slightly. The first contact started about 5 years before the canon first contact.

Please leave a review and tell me what I could do to change my writing.

I am also tempted to do codex entries.


	3. Need Some AdviceAN

**I know authors note chapters are against the rules here but I really need some help with this situation. So, I bet you guys are wondering what's taking me so long with writing? Last time was b/c of my previous beta but this time, I've been dealing with motivational issues. No writers block as I got pretty much everything for this story planned. Well, it can be considered writers block as I can't seem to write out the first contact scenario.**

**I really am having trouble with the First Contact part of my story right now. Mainly the battle and interactions. My initial next chapter felt rushed for a battle so I discarded it and tried to come up with something new. The First Contact scenario is holding me back from all my plans and ideas I got ready for this story. It was going to be a Alliance, Republic and Turian team up against Trandoshan slavers who would have been recurring throughout the story.**

**So, my faithful readers, I need help deciding what I should do for the First Contact scenario. I got three main ideas unless you can help me out with another.**

**One: Continue with what I got planned and try to find some inspiration for the battle.**

**Two: Skip the first contact entirely with a huge star wars style intro and skipping to the next phase of my plans.**

**Three:Skip the battle, deal with a smaller summary and skip to the peace talks, alliances as well as the introduction of a few new characters.**

**I really do have most of this story planned out and I can guarantee you that it wont' be a simple rewrite of the Mass Effect Trilogy combined with Star Wars elements. Some of the story is still there but wont' be exactly, I promise you that.**

**Please help me decide what to do. Once I made my choice, I will reupload this story and continue on.**


	4. Unfortunate Turn of Events AN

I know author's notes are against the rules here but I really need to get this out. I never thought I would have to make this but its necessary. Its mostly why I haven't updated in months like I wanted to. Its mostly because I started losing interesting in writing Mass Effect related fanfiction. I really did want to do this story but my own personal interest in writing Mass Effect fanfiction has dwindled over the last year or so. I'm just not feeling up to it anymore.

This doesn't mean I am going to quit writing that's for sure. I got some stuff planned out for the coming months I think some of you guys will like.

This basic idea is up for adoption if anyone wants it.

Also, someone should contact the admins of the site and implement a journal system or something.


End file.
